


Like Mama Used To Make

by parallelanprincess



Series: You Can Find Me In The Club [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Because of Kokona's Backstory, Character Study, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Kokona reflects on the Cooking Club and its maternal leader.





	Like Mama Used To Make

**Author's Note:**

> OK
> 
> but what if I wrote stories about the clubs and the club leaders. 
> 
> Because writing yansim fic is fun and dear lord we need to fill these character tags.

If you ask any alumni of Akademi High about their favorite aspect of the school they would claim it was the clubs. The club system at Akademi allowed students to find like minded individuals to spend their time with. No matter your background, beliefs, or personality you were guaranteed to find a place where you belonged. Certain clubs enjoyed a level of favoritism by the administration for their ability to represent the school in competitions. The Akademi Martial Arts Club and Sports Club were ranked as the best in the nation. The Gardening Club ensured that Akademi's trademark cherry trees were properly maintained and celebrated. Every student had a club and every club had its place. As was the tradition of Akademi.

For Kokona the Cooking Club was closest to her heart. The clubroom always smelt of fresh baked goods. Their private kitchen came equipped with snacks and supplies for any member who might have been in need. A collection of recipe books meant that no dish was ever cooked twice. The warm, welcoming atmosphere reminded Kokona of her mother. She thought of lazy afternoons following her mother around the kitchen.

Unfortunately, those days were long gone. Kokona didn't have a mother to watch over her. All she had was a father spiraling deeper into debt with each passing day. Their fridge was empty, the lights of the kitchen turned off to save on the electric bill. Each day brought more challenges. The Cooking Club became her safe haven.

Amai Odayaka wasn't her mother.

The upperclassman might have maternal tendencies but she wasn't Kokona's mother. Amai checked up on her frequently. She helped Kokona with her homework, prepared her meals on the days Kokona 'forgot' to bring lunch, and constantly praised Kokona's cooking skills. In reality, Amai was the epitome of a club president and nothing more.

The end of the school day marked the beginning of club activities. Amai always arrived first and left last. When Kokona decided to stay at school well past sunset Amai stayed with her and taught her new techniques. During her compensated dates Kokona thought of how to bake the perfect souffle and the different methods of making whipped cream from scratch. Her customers commented on how distant Kokona became during more intimate moments. She would lie back and think of the smell of chocolate chip cookies.

Thanks to Amai's tutelage she was able to make delicious meals from whatever scant supplies her cupboards had. Her father was always happy to come home to a pipping hot dinner. He said Kokona's mother would be proud of what a proper young lady she was becoming. Oh, if he knew the things she did to buy groceries. Kokona wonder if Amai was aware. Those twinkling green eyes followed her every move whenever they were alone.

Amai Odayaka wasn't her mother.

She was close enough.


End file.
